happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to pop culture in Happy Tree Friends
In Happy Tree Friends, there are multiple references to pop culture throughout the entire show. Here is a list of all the pop culture references in Happy Tree Friends itself. Not all references have been found yet, please help this page by adding ones you have found. Movies Back to the Future There is a small but obvious reference to Back to the Future in the episode Blast from the Past, during the scene when Sniffles is watching TV, there is a DeLorean time traveling in the same way as in the movie. BFTP1.png|The reference to Back to the Future. Child's Play Child's Play is parodied in A Vicious Cycle, where Flippy gets struck by lightning, and his soul continues to live on in a tricycle owned by Cub, similar to Charles Lee Ray, the main antagonist of the movie'' by transferring his soul into a doll. Poor!.png|Flippy got struck by lighting. Ry.PNG|The possessed tricycle making a kill. Evil Dead II There is a big reference to '''Evil Dead II' in the episode Remains to be Seen, with Lumpy having his arm chewed off by zombie Flippy, he goes into a shed, and he attaches a leaf blower to his arm, like how Ash attached a chainsaw to his arm. Leafblower.jpg|Lumpy with a leaf blower instead of his arm. The Exorcist The Exorcist is parodied in Read 'em and Weep, with Cub being possessed by a demon. The Demon.jpg|The demon. Demonpuke.png|"Eww!" Final Destination 3 The plot of the TV episode The Wrong Side of the Tracks is a reference to the beginning of the movie. Godzilla Godzilla, a main character in a popular series of Japanese monster movies, is referenced in Wingin' It three times, with two onscreen cameos, and an off-screen one. Godzilla on Safety Pamphlet.jpg|Godzilla attacks the plane. Watchinggodzilla.png|Toothy watches Godzilla movie. Ice Age A possible reference to the'' Ice Age franchise appears in ''Snow Place to Go. The ice cracking because of Flaky's lawn gnome may be a reference to Scrat accidentally cracking ice with his acorn, both scenarios leading to destructive results. Scrat.png|The original Ice Age (movie). Icestartingtocrack.png|It's like Ice Age, but with more gore! Invasion of the Body Snatchers Both the Pod Lumpys and the episode in which they appear are both an homage to the 1978 science fiction film. PeasInAPod.JPG|Pod Lumpys, a reference to Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Peas in a Pod 16 by 9.png|"What?" Jaws/Orca The Jaws films are referenced in Wipe Out. A tune resembling the films' popular theme song can be heard as The Sharks attack Flaky. Another reference may lie in Snow Place to Go, as a similar tune plays when The Orca pursues Russell. Then again, it could be a reference to the 1977 horror film Orca, considering it involved an orca rather than sharks. sharkfin.png|Dun Dun...Dun Dun... Jaws.png|The orca's fin. Lady and the Tramp In Remains to be Seen, there's a scene where Cuddles and Giggles slurp a brain similar to the familiar "Spaghetti Kiss" scene. Remains_to_be_Seen_Cuddles_X_Giggles_zombi.png|Romantic if not gruesome. Raiders of the Lost Ark There are many references to Raiders of the Lost Ark throughout Happy Tree Friends. The most prevalent is the The Cursed Idol which makes multiple appearances through out the series. It has a very similar appearance to the fertility idol in the movie. In the episode Treasure Those Idol Moments, Cub is crushed by a boulder, which could be a reference to the boulder chase scene in the movie. In Easy For You to Sleigh, when Shifty is trying to escape from Flippy, he swaps a candle-holder with a bag of sand, which parodies the same scene from the movie, then plays part of the tune to the theme song. There is even a piece of the score that sounds similar to the theme of the movie. Another big reference to the movie is Idol Curiosity which is a loosely based parody of the movie , with Sniffles traveling to a remote jungle ruin to get an idol, and take it to a museum. The Cursed Idol.png|The Cursed Idol. Sniffles&idol.jpg|Sniffles and The Cursed Idol. TTIM 23.PNG|A reference to the boulder chase scene. Sleight 51.jpg|Another reference to the movie. Saw III In Out on a Limb Lumpy breaks his leg with a spoon to free himself from the tree he is stuck under. The whole episode is similar to when Detective Eric Matthews broke and shattered his foot with a toilet lid to break free from his shackle. The Shining The Shining is referenced in a scene in Aw, Shucks! where the crow goes into a bathroom, and Lumpy uses an axe to chop a way into the bathroom, and when he breaks in, he says, "Here's Lumpy!". Heres lumpy.jpg|"Here's Lumpy!" Sin City The episode Without a Hitch parodies the Sin City-esque style of color use, which is mostly black and white, with splashes of color, like blood, through out the episode. Eye ow.jpg|Flippy in the Sin City-esque style. Flaky eye.png|Flaky in the Sin City-esque style. Carthief.PNG|Fliqpy in the Sin City-esque style. Spider-Man 2 In The Wrong Side of the Tracks there's a scene where Lumpy tries to stop the roller coaster cart Giggles and Petunia are in, only for his body to file down against the track's ties and lead the girls to their deaths. This is a reference to the subway scene from Spider-Man 2. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn The title of the episode Wrath of Con, parodies the title of this film from 1982. Star Wars In Wrath of Con, Giggles was dressed as Princess Leia and playing with a lightsaber, while Petunia was dressed as an ewok. IMG_20131030_194232.jpg|Giggles with a lightsaber. File:Wrath_of_con_3.png|That appears to be a real lightsaber. Television Betwitched A reference to this 1960s series was briefly referenced in As You Wish, in the scene where Lumpy wiggles his nose to grant Disco Bear's wish, similar to how Samantha wiggles her nose to cast spells. George of the Jungle In the same episode mentioned above, Sniffles swings on a vine until hitting a tree. The background music played during the scene sounds similar to the George of the Jungle theme song. Vineswing.png|Sniffles swings on a vine. watchoutforthattree.png|Watch out for that tree! How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The entire plot of the episode Easy For You to Sleigh is based on this 1957 children's book written by Dr. Seuss, which was then turned into an animated half-hour special in 1966. ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg|They're even green like the Grinch! What a coincidence. The Itchy & Scratchy Show The violence and brutality in this cartoon is often compared to this fictional cartoon from The Simpsons. Looney Tunes In the episode Party Animal. Nutty, after having one drop of sugar, he turned into a whirlwind just like Taz the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. Nuttyspining.jpg|Doesn't this look familiar. Peanuts The ever famous comic book series/television specials has been referenced in the episode Eyes Cold Lemonade, during the scene where Giggles and Petunia sit at their lemonade stand in a similar fashion to Charlie Brown and Linus leaning against a brick wall. Kenn Navarro has stated that Peanuts served as some inspiration for Happy Tree Friends. Eyes Cold Lemonade.jpg|Female versions of Charlie Brown and Linus. Peanuts Brick Wall.jpg|Notice the similar hand gestures between this photo and the previous one? KennNavarro Twitter Peanuts.jpg|Kenn Navarro confirming that Peanuts served as inspiration for Happy Tree Friends. The Price Is Right There is a small reference to The Price Is Right in Dream Job. It is during the scene when their is a wheel that has fruit on it, which looks very similar to the wheel on the show. Rdhrdsszg.png|Sniffles and the wheel from the show. spindawheel.png|"Hey, it's a nice dream!" The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show Splendid and Lumpy, respectively, were inspired from the characters Rocky and Bullwinkle. Rocky_and_Bullwinkle.jpg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Shake.jpg|Splendid and Lumpy Star Trek In Something Fishy, Sniffles and Mime were wearing Vulcan ears and sweaters and using the Vulcan salute. Sniffles wore that same outfit in an earlier episode, Remains to be Seen. If one looks closely when Mime and Sniffles perform the Vulcan salute, they were seen with four fingers and a thumb. This was probably done intentionally, as they needed this amount of fingers to perform the salute correctly. Remains to be Seen group.jpg|Sniffles wears Vulcan ears and sweater. Greetings!.PNG|Sniffles and Mime wear Vulcan ears and sweaters. Books A Christmas Carol The episode We're Scrooged! is named after the protagonist of the Charles Dickens novel. Lumpy is also portrayed as greedy and selfish just like Ebenezer Scrooge, the main character/anti-hero of the story. The beginning text "Based on a true story" may refer to the original story. Little Golden Books Starting with Wrath of Con, the end credits for the majority of episodes reference the back designs of the Little Golden Books series. ENDCREDITSCOMPARISON.png|The Season 3/4 end credits (left) compared to the Little Golden Books back cover (right). Pinocchio There are about two references to Pinocchio in the episode Get Whale Soon. After Russell is engulfed by the whale, the camera pans through the creature's stomach, revealing a wood doll resembling Pinocchio as one of the swallowed objects. Also, Russell and Lumpy try to escape by lighting a fire in hopes the whale will sneeze them out, just like in the story. 7GWS.png|Pinocchio. Lumpy and Russell.png|Lumpy and Russell try to escape just like in the story. Twilight Twilight 'was parodied twice in the episode ''Breaking Wind: the book Splendid was reading throughout the episode parodied the first book in the saga, "Twilight", and the episode title parodied the fourth book in the saga, "Breaking Dawn". Splendid was shown crying over this book but was dissatisfied with the ending. HTF 74 Breaking 01-680x382.jpg|Anything familiar about that book cover? Le Book.png|Here's a closer look. The Monkey's Paw The events of the episode As You Wish is similar to this supernatural short story written in 1902 by W.W. Jacobs. In the story, a family receives a monkey's paw, and says that the possessor can wish for anything they want, and the wish will come true. However, every wish will have a catch. In this episode, Lumpy gives wishes for people who have summoned him, but every one of the wishes he grants will give a disastrous consequence for the character who made the wish. Comics Astro Boy The special episode Cubtron Z is a homage to this manga series, as it involves Pop rebuilding Cub into a robot following the latter's death from a vehicle. IMG 0879-1-.PNG|A bigger, more destructive form... Cubtron Z.jpeg|...but still the same Cub. Batman Nutty could be seen wearing a Batman mask in Wrath of Con, during the scene in which Splendid prepares to make his speech. Batsquirrel.png|Nutty is the night Ghost Rider '''Ghost Rider is briefly parodied in the episode Brake the Cycle, where Lumpy was doing a motorcycle stunt, when suddenly, he is set alight by Toothy, who had the back wheel of his bike on fire, and the fire touched some spilled gas below him. At the end of the episode, Lumpy, had the appearance of Ghost Rider, since all of his flesh was burnt away to the bone, and his body was still on fire. They even mentioned this in the Blurb version of this episode by saying "Get ready to be sued by Marvel," as Ghost Rider is property of Marvel. Htf3.png|Lumpy or Ghost Rider? Superman Aside from Splendid being based off of Superman, there are a few other references. In Better Off Bread, Splendid turns back time by spinning the earth backwards. Also in Gems the Breaks, Splendid's weakness is Kryptonut, a parody of Kryptonite. A third reference lies in See What Develops, where Splendid has a job as a news reporter and wears a disguise similar to Superman's alter ego Clark Kent. He is also seen attempting to use a phone both to change out of his disguise which Superman is known to use most often. Kryptonut.jpg|Kryptonut. All this for bread.png|Splendid turning back time. Splendid.png|Splendid is Clark Kent. Watchmen Three references appear in Wrath of Con. Sniffles carried a badge that very much resembles the blood-stained smiley face. A Generic Tree Friend was dressed as one of the protagonists, Rorschach. Lumpy was also briefly seen dressed as Doctor Manhattan. Gasp.jpg|Look at the side of Sniffles' backpack. HTFwatchmen.png|Look at the right of the screen. Bigfatmess.png|Now look at the top left. Video Games Anteater A possible reference to the Anteater arcade game appears in Crazy Ant-ics, when Sniffles sends his tongue down the anthill. Crazy Antics.jpg|thumb|A reference to Anteater game. Donkey Kong/Whac-A-Mole In the False Alarm episode, The Mole gets trapped in a barrel as it rolls toward Nutty. Aided with a mallet, Nutty smashes the barrel several times, killing The Mole. Htffalsealarmgoof.png|"Hey, I know this game!" Imagedk.jpg|Nutty is about to smash the barrel with The Mole inside. Grand Theft Auto In the False Alarm episode, Nutty carjacks Cuddles' after seeing Lifty and Shifty drive off with tons of game consoles. Carjacking is a typical reference to GTA games where the payable character can steal a car within their vicinity (hence the name Grand Theft Auto). Furthermore, Cuddles' car resembles the car Peyote, which is from the game series. Carjacked.png|Get out the car you yellow rabbit! Pac-Man Yet another video game reference from the False Alarm episode occurs when Lifty and Shifty are killed. Their heads are sliced to resemble Pac-Man being chased by a ghost. Imagepac.jpg|A reference to Pac-Man. Imagepacman.jpg|Pac-Man and the ghost. Paperboy In the False Alarm episode, Petunia is shown delivering newspapers along a suburb, in a similar fashion to the 1985 game Paperboy. Roadkill.jpg|Petunia the paperboy- err... girl. Tetris Tetris is referenced in Chore Loser and in the False Alarm episode. Which both scenarios, body parts from one of the characters (respectively Cub and Petunia) form into the shape of Tetris pieces. Tertis.png|"Is it Tetris?" Tetris.png|Cub's body parts look like Tetris pieces. Music Dueling Banjos In Banjo Frenzy, Lumpy plays this song on his banjo during the episode. It can also be heard during the credits. It is best known from being used in the film Deliverance. BanjoFrenzy04.jpg|Lumpy plays Dueling Banjos. For He's a Jolly Good Fellow Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles are heard singing this in Party Animal while celebrating Flippy's birthday. Like some cases, it was chosen instead of the "Happy Birthday" song to avoid copyright issues, as that song was not in the public domain at the time. Surprise.jpg|For he's a jolly good fellow... until he flips out. Helter Skelter The episode Swelter Skelter is named after this song by The Beatles. Stayin' Alive Disco Bear's debut episode is named after this song by the Bee Gees, a band known for their performances during the disco music era. Stayin' Alive 51.PNG|Life going nowhere, somebody help me. Stayin' Alive 50.PNG|Somebody help me, yeah... Miscellaneous Coppertone When Whistle tears the skin off Giggles' buttocks, the scene clearly references the logo and an old advertisement for Coppertone sunscreen. coppertone spoof.png|The HTF Coppertone ad. Coppertone.jpg|The real life Coppertone ad. Keep Calm and Carry On This meme, inspired from motivational posters produced during World War II, is briefly referenced in the Take a Hike Blurb. Keepcalm.png|Keep Calm and Carry On! San Diego Comic-Con International The episode Wrath of Con mostly parodies real life convention centers and gatherings, most notably, the Comic-Con event held annually in San Diego, California. Winnie-the-Pooh A possible reference to the popular teddy bear character may lie in Take a Hike, in a scene where Nutty becomes obese devouring honey from a bee hive. Hike 12.jpg|Nutty-the-Pooh. Care Bears Almost every known main character in Happy Tree Friends has a heart-shaped nose, just like the ones the Care Bears have. Care Bears.jpg|The Care Bears and their heart-shaped noses. This Is Your Knife.jpg|Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, and Flippy with their heart-shaped noses. Category:Lists Category:Content